Expectations
by Forgotten Moments
Summary: They were all from different hierarchies with polar-opposite lifestyles. Four were rich. Four were struggling to get by. Some born and raised under the spotlight. Others ignored and invisible. Eight teenagers, separated by the judgmental views and expectations of society come together in ways they would have had never imagined. / Full summary and details inside. KICK


**Title:** Expectations

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** AU/OOC, minor cursing, and mild suggestive content

**Story Pairings:** Jack/Kim (Kick), Jerry/Grace or Mika (Jace or Jika, Undecided), Milton/Julie (Millie), and Eddie/? (Unknown)

**Chapter:** One. Lifestyle

**Chapter Pairings:** Jack/Kim (Kick) and Milton/Julie (Millie)

**Summary: **They were all from different hierarchies with polar-opposite lifestyles. Four were rich. Four were struggling to get by. Half of them were born and raised under the spotlight, others ignored and invisible. Two were celebrities, living the life of glamour and fame. A secret couple lived as if they were modern-day Romeo and Juliet. The two sisters were faking smiles and forcing laughter. And then, there was him, the outcast and his only friend, the wallflower. Eight teenagers, separated by the judgmental views and expectations of society come together in ways they would have had never imagined.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or any songs, brands, shops, names, etc. that are mentioned. Everything belongs to their rightful owner.

* * *

**8. **Kim Crawford

The sixteen year old blonde pulled up in front of the large night club, Club 21 Under. Even with the dark tinted windows of her white Mercedes, the bright neon lights of the building and blinding camera flashes from the paparazzi still managed to light up the interior of her car. Cutting the engine, Kim stepped out of the white sports car. The pounding music coming from the club caused the ground to vibrate and building to shake. A long line of clubbers eagerly waited to be allowed into the infamous club that was known to always be teeming with celebrities.

Kim walked down the luxurious carpet that had been conveniently rolled out for the arriving celebrities, her included. The paparazzi were once again, going crazy, snapping their cameras and shouting at her for an interview or picture. She ignored their pleas and continued to walk towards the club doors. The blonde beauty allowed for a polite smile to grace her features, only waving to her fans, but she never stopped or faltered in her stride.

The hem of her one shoulder, gold sequin dress brushed right above her knee as she sauntered towards her destination. Despite the warm Seaford weather, Kim was grateful for the leather jacket wrapped tightly around her shoulders and torso. The clicking caused by her Alexander McQueen Gold Studded Faithful boots was muffled by the fabric of the red carpet. She removed her Prada sunglasses, pushing them to rest on top of her wavy blonde hair.

When she reached the doors leading into Club 21 Under, she was greeted by the bouncer, 6'3" of solid muscle and black clothes, completed with a Van Dyke beard. She flashed him her gold VIP pass. He gave her a crooked smile while tilting his head in acknowledgement. Even behind the dark sunglasses he wore, Kim could see the tinkle in his eyes.

"Evening, Miss Crawford. You don't know how glad I am to see you instead of those brats of them fancy governors, and such." The soft, mellow tone of his voice greatly contrasted with his appearance. Kim shot him one of her genuine smiles.

"It's nice to see you too, Jeremiah." Her smile turned into a devious smirk. "Don't think it's over yet. I hear Missy is bringing some of her catty friends over later. You got to deal with them, too." Jeremiah groaned.

"Oh well, guess it's really my fault for signing up for this job anyway. I'll see you later Miss Crawford. It's been a pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine, Jeremiah." She gave him one last smile before slipping into the club. As soon as she entered through the black double doors, a wave of energy washed over her. The lights bounced off the walls, the people dancing on the brightly lit up dance floor, those who stayed back to chat and get a nonalcoholic drink, and the music washed over her. Her eardrums would have burst from the sheer volume of the club music if she wasn't so used to it.

Many recognized her and instantly waved at her, some wanting her to join them. She shot them all smiles, but declined their offers. She made her way towards the second floor of Club 21 Under where the VIP area was located. She greeted the bouncer on duty before slipping into one of the booths there. She ordered a Shirley Temple from one of the passing waiters as she waited for her friends and date. Kim, having nothing else to do, ran her fingers over the rings of her black and gold skull knuckle ring clutch in a bored manner. She fumbled around with the contents inside her bag, occasionally checking the time on her iPhone 5.

"I knew it; Cade has been messing around with my watch. It's only 8:00," she muttered to herself. Luckily, since Flo Rida singing "Right Round" blasting through the speakers and the cheers of the teen clubbers were so loud, nobody looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Your Shirley Temple, Miss Crawford," somewhat high pitched voice said. Kim turned to see a nerdy looking waiter with a lanky build and acne covered face. Kim blinked a few times, surprised. She had been going to this club since she was thirteen and the waiters were usually tall and handsome. So, seeing the geeky teen there caught her off guard.

"Uh, thanks." The waiter nodded and left, a little star struck. Kim was once again, left alone, only occasionally answering her tweets and checking her Facebook.

"Well, well, well. What are you doing all alone Crawford?" A snooty voice yelled over the pounding music. Kim sighed, not liking the situation one bit.

"What do you want, Claire?"

* * *

**7.** Jack Brewer

He checked his watch for the hundredth time this hour and glanced around the large dining room where the party was currently taking place in. The dining room was lavishly decorated with its high ceiling and elegant furniture. The extravagant chandelier casted a soft golden glow, making the designer jewelry and crystal décor sparkle. The sound of soft chattering and clinking of the utensils and glasses filled the room. Tilting his head to the side, Jack could just make out the soft classical music that was playing in the next room. He glanced down at his watch again, 7:49. He cursed under his breath, getting up, and abandoning the steak on his plate. The guests gave him curious glances and his parents frowned at the sixteen year old boy.

"I apologize, but I have to leave. I hope you'll excuse my rudeness and please, enjoy the rest of your dinner," Jack said, plastering a charming smile, hoping to win them over. Saying a last goodbye, he calmly strolled out of the large room, but when the double doors closed behind him, he raced up to his room.

Once he arrived, Jack quickly shed off the dress shoes, dress pants, and button up and tie he had to wear. He replaced them with a graphic tee; black jeans slung low on his hips, a leather jacket, and a pair of black and gold Supras. He topped it off with a simple ring band, a watch, and his worn leather necklace with a shark tooth attached. He messed with his hair a few seconds in front of the large mirror placed by his walk in closet. Jack made sure to shove his wallet, car keys, and cell phone in his pocket before leaving.

He raced downstairs and out the door, only pausing briefly to greet their butler. Taking out his car keys, he unlocked his black Lamborghini Gallardo and hopped in. The moment the door closed, Jack ignited the engine, and blasted music from the radio. Jack began driving towards Club 21 Under, the hottest teen hangout in Seaford, and probably all of California. He spared a glance at the clock, 8:03. He cursed under his breath and stepped on the accelerator.

He arrived ten minutes later and parked in the VIP parking zone. After cutting off the engine, he dug around the middle console compartment for his black Ray Bans. Putting them on quickly, he stepped out of his car and was instantly met with the deafening cheers of fans and paparazzi alike. He waved at them, even stopping to take pictures with fans and sign a few autographs. He made sure to avoid to rabid press, knowing most of them would twist up his words, leading to a ruined reputation and most of America hating him.

He smiled when he saw who the bouncer on duty was. "Sup, Jeremiah."

"Nice night to party, ain't it? Go on right ahead, Miss Crawford is waiting already," the larger man informed him. Jack nodded before entering the building, waving once more at Jeremiah and his fans.

He paid no mind to the intense volume of the music and cheers of the clubbers. He acknowledged some them, but made no move to stop and chat. Jack made his up to the second floor and started scanning the room for his beautiful girlfriend. He patted the left pocket of his jacket, sighing with relief when he felt the hard material of the box.

Jack spotted the blonde beauty and was walking towards her when he realized she already had company. When he saw his girlfriend was confronting Claire, he decided to intervene before they got into a fight.

He slowly walked up to the booth Kim had chosen. Both the girls were too busy glaring at each other to notice his presence. Jack shivered from the intensity of their death glare, wishing Claire would just go away. No such luck.

"Good evening ladies. I'll be your waiter for the night. May I suggest our special _Get Lost Claire_ Sliders with a side of _Nobody Likes You_ Fries? And for drinks, I think a _Buh-Bye_ Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri is quite suitable," he listed off. Both girls whipped around to see the brunet boy with a smug smirk on his face. Claire screeched before storming off.

Kim gave him a grateful look before pulling him closer by his collar. Just as their lips were about to connect, Kim moved hers towards Jack's ear and whispered, "You know, the others probably won't get for another fifteen minutes. Why don't we entertain ourselves?" Both teens smiled as they closed the gap between them.

* * *

**6.** Julie Sanders

"Juliana Janelle Sanders, you get back here this minute!" Her angry Uncle Ty yelled, popping a vein. Julie ignored him, choosing instead to storm up into her room. She could hear her furious uncle storming up the stairs of the simple three story house. "Don't you dare walk away from me young lady!" Ty banged against the door to her temporary room. The light haired girl frantically looked for some way to escape or somewhere to hide. Too late, her uncle had broken down the door to her room and had grabbed her by the shoulder.

Julie couldn't help, but be frightened. She knew her uncle wouldn't hurt her, but she also knew Ty's better judgment was usually clouded by his anger and bitterness. Julie closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see her uncle's redder than a fire truck face and dark eyes fogged with fury.

"Juliana Sanders, I hope you're ashamed! You purposely snuck out of the house, lying to me in the process, just to see that Krupnick boy! You are well aware that as long as you are staying under my roof, you will obey my rules! I will decide your punishment tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to check on my presidential plates. You better get some rest and no more sneaking out!" Ty slammed the door shut and proceeded to lock it from the outside. Julie gave one last aggravated screech before falling back on her bed, exhausted.

She glanced at the clock; it was already half past midnight, meaning she had been out for two more hours than she was supposed to. No wonder she got caught. She dragged herself to the en suite bathroom to change out of her white cardigan, knee length floral dress, and teal wedges into something more comfortable for bed. Julie groaned when she caught sight of her bangles, those would be torturous to take off. Why did she decide it would be a good idea to wear them?

After washing her face of the light makeup and changing into an oversized t-shirt and sweats, Julie was beyond exhausted. She was out like a light the minute her head hit the pillow.

_Plunk. Plunk. Plunk._

"What the…?" Julie slurred; her voice was thick and groggy with sleep. She stumbled her way out of bed, tripping a few times on air and her own feet. She clumsily opened the two large doors that led to her balcony. Peering over the edge, she could just make out a blurred figure with a mop of ginger hair. She was instantly awake and scrambled to her nightstand to retrieve her glasses when she realized who it was. She raced back to the edge of the balcony, leaning over even further than she did the first time. "Milton!" She shouted in a whisper. "What do you think you're doing down there at-" She glanced at the clock, "Three in the morning! Go away before Ty kills you! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"No, Julie! Don't you understand? We can't keep sneaking around like this! I want to be able to hold your hand in public and to tell everyone you're my girl. I know you're the one for me, despite what everyone says. I've never been surer of anything in my life! I'm even surer about this then I am sure of Pluto being downgraded as a planet!" He took a deep breath to continue, but he had no need. Julie was beyond touched, placing a hand over her heart.

"Oh, Milton, you're so sweet and that was probably the best and most sincere thing someone has ever said to me. And that includes my Grandma Ruth who's as sweet as sugar and honey! I want to be able to hold your hand and lay my head on your shoulder in public with nothing to hold me back. I wish we didn't have to sneak around as much as you do, but you know that's not possible. My Uncle Ty and your Uncle Rudy have such a deep hatred for the other. You know as long as we live under their roofs, we follow their rules. No matter how much it hurts," she finished as a few stray tears began to run down her face. She furiously wiped them away, not wanting Milton to see her upset.

"Oh Julie," he began softly before his face hardened with determination. "Why don't we run away? Run away from this hellhole. Run away and never look back. Run away with no regrets."

* * *

**5.** Milton Krupnick

Milton David Krupnick was terrified. No, he was beyond terrified. His palms were sweating, he was jittering uncontrollably, and he would bet all of his IQ points that his face was green. He felt it. The extravagant chicken dinner he had was moving through his digestive system alright, but it was moving the wrong way. More specifically: up.

He knew what he was going to ask Julie, his secret girlfriend for four months, could potentially change their lives. No, he wasn't going to propose. They were still sixteen for Pete's sake, too young to be engaged in both of their books. He was going to ask her to run away from him. To run away from their controlling Uncles who couldn't see that the two young teens were in love.

He had been giving his idea a lot of thought. He had no idea where that idea sparked from. Perhaps it was from reading Romeo and Juliet too many times. Milton almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculously similar his and Julie's lives were compared to those of Romeo and Juliet. Now, he just had to make sure he doesn't mistaken Julie as dead and kill himself, because we all know how well _that_ would end.

Sighing heavily, Milton attempts to calm his nerves. He could feel his wildly beating heart desperately trying to jump out of his chest. Was it just him, or did the room get a hundred degrees hotter? He couldn't tell; he was to numb to feel anything. He supposes that was a good thing, so when Julie's uncle kills him, he can die painlessly. Shaking his head to snap himself out of his ridiculous train of thought, Milton slowly climbs down from the balcony of his room. Someone remind him again why he chose his room to be on the third story again?

He breathed in a sigh of relief when his feet hit the ground. He checked his surroundings, making sure the lights were still turned off in Rudy's room. Once he confirmed it was safe to start moving again, Milton hopped onto his bike and started peddling his bike towards Julie's.

He stopped in front of Julie's balcony, tossing his bike to the side, behind some thick bushes. If Ty were to come out, he wouldn't have to worry about hiding his bike. Milton grabbed a handful of small pebbles and tossed them at Julie's glass balcony door. He tossed them just hard enough to make a sound, but not hard enough to do any damage.

He held his breath when he sees Julie's silhouette stumble towards the glass doors. His breath got caught in his throat when she emerges from the darkness of her bedroom. Even in an old t-shirt and sweats with her mussed up hair, she still managed to look beautiful to him.

"Milton!" She shouted in a whisper. "What do you think you're doing down there at-" She glanced back into her room, "Three in the morning! Go away before Ty kills you! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"No, Julie! Don't you understand? We can't keep sneaking around like this! I want to be able to hold your hand in public and to tell everyone you're my girl. I know you're the one for me, despite what everyone says. I've never been surer of anything in my life! I'm even surer about this then I am sure of Pluto being downgraded as a planet!" He took a deep breath to continue, but Julie beat him there. She placed her hand over her heart and Milton took it as a positive reaction.

"Oh, Milton, you're so sweet and that was probably the best and most sincere thing someone has ever said to me. And that includes my Grandma Ruth who's as sweet as sugar and honey! I want to be able to hold your hand and lay my head on your shoulder in public with nothing to hold me back. I wish we didn't have to sneak around as much as you do, but you know that's not possible. My Uncle Ty and your Uncle Rudy have such a deep hatred for the other. You know as long as we live under their roofs, we follow their rules. No matter how much it hurts," she finished as a few stray tears began to run down her face. She furiously wiped them away. Milton frowned at the fact she was upset. He felt as if it was his fault she was crying. He knew it was now or never. He was going to have to drop the bomb. He just hopes it wasn't going to explode in his face.

"Oh Julie," he began softly before his face hardened with determination. "Why don't we run away? Run away from this hellhole. Run away and never look back. Run away with no regrets." There, he did it.

* * *

**Date Written:** 2/15/2013

**Date Published:** 2/18/13

**Word Count:** 3,145

**Author's Note: **Yeah, so there you have it! My new story! Please don't kill me for not updating any of my stories and then appearing out of nowhere with a new story! I had major writer's block and I've been concentrating more on school. I hope you guys will forgive me. Anyway, yeah, so this is my new story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And please review, it would make my day.

**Vote/Poll:** So, if you guys haven't noticed, I'm in a bit of a pickle (Yum, I love pickles). I can't decide who I want to pair Jerry with. Mika? Grace? An OC? Nobody? Please tell me in a review and/or vote on my poll on who you think Jerry should be with. The voting ends by the next chapter, so you guys have two-three weeks to vote. May the best paring win.

**Contest:** Yes, I'm going to have a contest. You see, I really don't like the title. So, I need some suggestions for a new title. The winner (who I choose) will get a prize. (I'm still working on what it'll be, maybe an OC?) If you need more information, feel free to PM me.

**Clarifications:** Please bear with me for just a little longer. Since this is the first chapter to the story, the Author's Note will be a little longer than it usually is. I just wanted to clear some things up. The gang in the story is sixteen years old. (They'll get older as the story progresses.)

Next, I mentioned two OCs in the story, don't worry; I'm trying my best to not overdo it with the OCs like I usually do. I mentioned Jeremiah, who is a bouncer for Club 21 Under. Missy, will be introduced later on, but she won't be a major character.

Okay, last thing before I leave, I just wanted to say, that in this story, instead of Seaford being a city or town, it'll be a district. If you're wondering where, it's in Los Angeles right besides Hollywood.

I lied, this is the last thing. Promise… maybe. In the full summary, I mentioned two celebrities, a secret couple, two sisters, an outcast, and a wallflower. So, Jack and Kim are the celebrities and Milton and Julie is the secret couple, like a modern day Romeo and Juliet. These four are the ones with money and fame. The others will be revealed the next chapter. Feel free to ask me any questions you may have, I don't bite.

**And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go…**

_~Jackie_


End file.
